


I'll Find You

by DeaLunae



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the manga finishes, Teito has been reincarnated, and he keeps having dreams of a person he feels he needs to find. Perhaps this time they can have a happy ending. Mikage/Teito</p><p>Written: Sept. 27, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own 07 Ghost, it belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. I am making no money off of this, this is solely for my own entertainment.
> 
> AN: Okay, I've had this little plot bunny bouncing around because I wanted Mikage and Teito to have a chance at a happy ending. As such, this is essentially a reincarnation story. It is set from Teito's point of view, and is set quite a while after the manga ends. As we don't know much about the aftermath of the manga, I'm going to try and be a bit vague on that point so we don't have any glaring differences later on.
> 
> AN2: We are never told Mikage's last name in the series, so I just used his Japanese voice actor's last name, just in case you're wondering where that came from.

_We give, we take, we bend until we break  
We touch and feel, to hurt or heal  
And when we can_

It's the same dream I've had before, many times before. I'm running after someone, I don't recognize him but I _know_ him somehow and I know he's important to me. I grab onto him, trying desperately to keep him there, and yet he disappears before my eyes, and suddenly, all I'm holding is a ragged black jacket, his jacket.

In others, it's the same person. He's beside me, the only one near me who doesn't seem to just glare at me or ignore me completely. Again I feel as if he's important to me, the most important person to me, but I can't quite figure out how or why. I just feel that whenever I need him, he will always be there, a smile lighting his face. I also remember a promise, a promise to never abandon one another. An oath we made that when we died, we'd die together.

 _We run so far from who we really are  
And we starve and thirst, we praise and curse  
And I don't care_

I've had these dreams for as long as I can remember, and perhaps because of them I've never felt quite complete, I've never felt like I belonged to any of the places I've lived at, I could never seem to settle. Those dreams and the feeling they invoke are one of the reasons I keep getting shuffled around in the foster system. My latest move was just a couple of days ago, and I don't expect it to last. They never have, not since I was put into the system at five, and I'm fifteen now.

 _How near or far, I'll find you, wherever you are  
You know I'll find you, wherever you go_

I get up and dressed, preparing to go to yet another new school, just simply counting down the days until I could be on my own, when I wouldn't have to deal with the foster system and all it's rules and regulations. Maybe then I might be able to find peace, find a place I could actually settle down in. I could earn money and maybe see if I could find the person in my dream.

 _We shout and scream, but it's just a silly dream  
And we hold it inside like its live or die  
Till in the end we learn to wait  
And we squeeze the hands of fate  
And we twist and turn  
We freeze and burn, but I don't care_

As ridiculous as it seems, something tells me he's out there, and I know that if I do find him, I might finally have some questions answered, might finally find a place I belong, a place I can be happy.

I've told others of my plans once before, when I was questioned by the foster workers as to why I never seemed happy no matter where I was. They told me to stop being silly, it was just a dream, and that I should be happy with whatever I could get. There were many others, they'd say, who have a lot less, who would love to have what I do. I never told anyone after that, and instead just held it in, slowly saving up what I can for now for that time.

 _How near or far, I'll find you, wherever you are  
You know I'll find you, wherever you go  
Through time and space  
I'll always see your face  
And if I must count ever star_

I walk into the school and am introduced to the principle before being given my schedule and led to my first class. Everything is a bit of a blur of color around me as I'm not really paying attention when something catches my attention from the corner of my eye. It was just a flash, just a split second of color, that looked so much like the boy in my dream, but I brush it off. It was probably because I'd been thinking of that person for far too long. If I wasn't careful, I'd start seeing his blond hair and honey-colored eyes everywhere. Then they might really classify me as crazy.

I walk into my first classroom and hand the teacher the slip of paper from the office telling him who I was and that I was a new student. The bell rings, and all the students start to file in and settle down, but I don't pay any attention to them. I sigh as the teacher calls the class to order.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Teito Klein, and I hope you'll all make him feel welcome," he announces. Then he looks the class over before saying to me, "Why don't you take the free seat in the back. Next to Mr. Namikawa."

 _How near or far, I'll find you, wherever you are  
You know I'll find you, wherever you go_

I don't even look at the person who's now raising their hand, instead concentrating on where the seat is. My efforts at ignoring him, and everyone else for that matter, are foiled, though, when he reaches out a hand in front of my face and says, "Hey, I'm Mikage Namikawa. Call me Mikage. Nice to meetcha!"

I glance over at him, annoyed, and meet a pair of friendly honey-colored eyes set in a face that I'd seen in my dreams far too often. It took me a moment to respond, and I took his hand while simply replying, "Teito. Teito Klein."

As he smiles that smile I've seen a hundred times in my dreams, and we settle down for class, I can't help but feel that part of me that's always seemed to be missing settle into place. I feel complete for the first time I can remember. Perhaps this time it would last, and perhaps I've finally found what I've been looking for.

 **AN:** So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know!


End file.
